


A king with no Crown - lotr - Series pt 1

by TheCrownless2



Series: The Crownless - Lotr series {Aralas AU} [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 4th Age, A selfish ruler, After the Ring has been destroyed, Alternate Universe, Aragorn and Legolas are married, Aragorn is King, Aragorn is protective over Legolas, Book Characters, Crownless, Danger, Elvish, Fourth Age, Gonder, King - Freeform, Loo out for part 2!, M/M, Mystery, New Faces, New Town, Original Characters - Freeform, Secrets, Ship, Strange new town, Strider - Freeform, Woodhurst, aralas - Freeform, new characters - Freeform, someone seeks Aragorn's help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: A strange new town calls for aid.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: The Crownless - Lotr series {Aralas AU} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A king with no Crown - lotr - Series pt 1

—————

Streams of flowing water filled the paths as the horses' hooves splashed along the beaten trail. The trees blew merely against the gentle wind. silhouettes of houses could be seen in the distance.

The traveling company, aware yet strained from their journey, They knew this was not a journey to take lightly as there was something at stake.

As the company approached the town a looming threat overcame the king, Aragorn. He turned to Legolas to look for comfort but he could not see his eyes, his figure was obscured by a hooded cloak as the elf's gaze was focused straight ahead.

The town was damp, bodies of water streamed through the town separating the houses and streets, though this was a new town, only twenty years old, the buildings looked worn, weather worn structures, fallen trees and new planted trees all around the place, puddles on the ground, always damp, cold and wet.

The old state of this new town was caused by the frequent hurricanes that roared through the town, always breaking buildings as the townsfolk, worse for wear as they couldn't keep up with the repairs.

Riding down the streets the company could see the queer men and woman who lived here, hardy folk, mean looking people and very aloof, they kept to themselves and they certainly don't get much visitors, so it seemed as some stopped what they were doing and stared, it could be because the king of Gondor had arrived, or they wanted to quench their curiosity of the new and strange faces approaching.

Aragorn yet again looked to Legolas, this time a soft sigh passed his lips as he dismounted his gelding, looking at the building in front of them, it was larger than the rest and more well kept. Fancier taste, with bricks instead of wood as the foundation.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked softly against the gentle breeze.

"I sense a strong hate here. For what, I do not know. I don't feel welcome here, Aragorn. " The Elf whispered softly.

"Alas, I wished I could not bring you here, but he insisted we both come." Aragorn turned to his men, knights who awaited orders from their king. "We do not need you inside, wait here and tend to the horses. Legolas, dorth- close na nin." (Stay close to me.)

The elf Prince gave a nod to his king, stepping closer to him to feel his warmth and comfort. He glanced around the town, seeing the cold and unforgiving eyes stare back at him, what were they thinking? Did they know of his kind? Why do they watch him like they hated his existence?

"Come, we must not delay, mellon nin." Aragorn's voice interrupted the elf's thoughts as the man headed for the door.

Once inside they were greeted by a tall spiral staircase that led up to some rooms, downstairs the two could see a dining room and small rooms for the servants. Aragorn headed upstairs with Legolas following close behind, some of the servants turned and watched as the strange men headed for the man whom they would meet.

Aragorn slowly crept open the old brown door, peeking his head in the large room, a room filled with jewels, fancy cups and plates, ale cups scattered across the room in all sorts of places, unusual places where one wouldn't expect to see cups.

As the pair walked into the room, Aragorn averted his gaze to a man sitting in a chair. This man had a thick build as if he didn't leave the comfort of his room often. The glasses around the place told them he liked ale, there were empty bottles all over the place as the stranger sat with a full glass in his hand. His hair was long and blonde in colour. His long beard smelled of ale as if he didn't spend enough time washing as his role was too busy for him to care for himself.

He watched with a stern expression, Legolas could sense his hatred, he didn't like anybody from outside of his town, he only cared for the well-being of his own people only to see riches flow to his small village.

"Did I give you permission to enter my town?" The stranger talked in a low voice making him appear shifty and untrustworthy. His stern stare upon his visitors often chased them away. His eyes fell upon Legolas, he watched him closely as if he didn't trust the stranger in the cloak, what was he hiding? "State your name and business here."

Aragorn saw the way this man was looking at the elf, quickly, he stepped to the side in front of Legolas to block the man's view from his husband. Bowing his head as he removed the hood from his cloak. "I am lord Elessar Telcontar, king of Gondor. This is my companion, Legolas Greenleaf." Aragorn made a point not to state where Legolas came from, he could already tell by the fixed stare the man had with Legolas, hate filled his eyes.

"You have summoned me to seek an audience with you, why and what is your name my lord, and what is your purpose?"

"You are the one they call Aragorn, yes?" Aragorn gave a nod. "I am known here as The Master. I am in charge of this town. My people bring me the money, I order them to rebuild what the damned hurricanes destroy therefore providing them with houses and safety."

The large door opened again, a middle aged man walked in. Carefully eyeing the room with his dark brown eyes, they could almost be mistaken as black. As he rested himself against a wall next to the Master he pulled off his hood, the man had short black hair and a stubble as a beard. Broad and briskly with a muscular build. The newcomers in the room could tell by the way he carries himself he was a man with many secrets.

"I recently heard news from This man," He gestured to the stranger who just entered, "that you are part Elf. Is this true?" The Master placed his cup of ale on the desk he sat behind, scowling at Legolas as he waited for the strange man to blink with no avail so far.

"Yes I am. A descendant of the Dúnedain. I am not immortal though I do not age like the rest."

"I assume you socialize with Elves...Did you bring one with you?" The Master glared at Legolas once again. "I do not allow elves to step foot into my town. They think themselves superior just because they are strong, have better hearing, better sense of smell, they're light on their feet, caring and wise, they think they can outlive the rest of us. They disgust me..."

"Of course not, to do such a thing would be a disgrace upon our town's allegiance. I am friends with the elves but I do not go against the rules of your town." Scoffed Aragorn.

The stranger in the corner raised a curious brow, shifting his weight from one leg to the next, watching the hooded figure intently. Aragorn saw this and stepped closer to Legolas, giving the stranger a stern stare before meeting eyes with the Master again.

"Why have you summoned me?"

"I summoned you here because my town has been dealing with rouge Orcs coming into the village and attacking my people. They do not want my riches or food, they kill as they please yet don't take anything as if they are looking for something..or someone. Why are they here? I was hoping the King of Gondor would know. And perhaps lend some of his knights to me?" The Master said with a smirk before taking a sip of his ale.

The king fell silent for a moment, pondering his question before delivering an answer, not wanting to make the wrong one. "They are looking for someone, Strider cannot disclose to you who it is they are looking for, not yet. Though I will provide you my finest knights to tend to the matter, it is not my intention for these rogue Orcs to trample our lands, I fear they were scattered and left behind from the third age, they are looking for their master.."

The stranger bowed his head as the Master's smirk caught his attention, but then his gaze shifted to the hooded man again, he wondered why he stood so silent, and yet he still had yet to blink those pretty blue eyes of his.

"Hmm.." Huffing the Master as he placed his hand on his chin, watching The King with an evil intent hidden deep within his eyes, Legolas picked up on it as his gaze met the Master's, causing the Elf to avert away. "Our lands? My town is the only thing I care about. I do not concern myself with other kingdoms. As long as my people are safe. Do what you can for them, that's an order by me. Tell them that, won't you?"

"He rules his land with cruel intent. He is a king with no crown, no throne to sit upon. He thinks himself superior yet he is only a commoner. " Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

It took everything Aragorn had to not protest to the Master's selfish response nor his arrogance. "I pledge myself to this village for the sake of its people. I am not your messenger nor do I respect someone of your standard.. I am doing this for them, by nightfall in two days time, your land will be free of these Orcs, Master."

"Very good. You two can stay at the inn during your time here. This man will show you the way." The Master gestured to the stranger who stood beside him. "Welcome to Woodhurst. I hope you enjoy your stay." The man added with a smirk as he sat back in his chair, picking up his ale as a chuckle passed his lips. 


End file.
